


Bonded

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are twins, so naturally they’re competitive with each other. When their mother sends the boys on a camping trip to do some ‘brotherly bonding’, somewhere along the way bonding turns into bondage…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote an incest fic was in January sometime, so I guess it's only fitting I end the year with one too...

Louis burst through the door of the their family’s small town house and slammed it behind him. He contemplated locking it and leaving his brother to have to stand out in the cold, but he decided against it, besides, Harry was already used to his brother’s antics since Louis always beat him home. It might be nice to shock him by not being as cruel as he could be. 

He dropped his bag in the living room and headed straight for the kitchen, knowing that his mum would be enjoying her afternoon cup of tea, as always. With a piece of paper in hand, Louis bounded happily into the white and stainless steel room, smile etched into his features. His mother looked up as he entered, placing her teacup down with a small click of porcelain against the marble countertop of the kitchen,

“B+ in English and an A in Drama,” Louis said proudly, pushing the report card in his hand into his mother’s face, much too close for her to read. She made a face as she pulled it back to a sensible length, examining the words with a concentrated frown. A smile twisted on her lips as Louis watched her eyes flit from each of his passing grades.

“Oh Boo, I’m so proud of you!” She jumper up from her stool at the breakfast bar and pulled her son into a hug, her eyes shining with pride. Louis’ moment was short lived, however, because a second later Harry was sauntering in, report card in his hand and smirk on his mouth. Louis scowled over their mum’s shoulder and Harry winked tauntingly. He knew he should have locked the door. 

“A in English,” He declared, slamming his report card down on the bench and making Louis and their mum jump, “and A- in music.” Their mother broke away from her hug with Louis (all the while he made grabby hands at her much like a child) to move to cuddle her second son. 

“Well done, H.” It was a measly half a grade better than Louis’ score, but _God_ did it suck. Harry was always trying to show up his twin brother, ever since they were little and, to be honest, Louis wasn’t much better with trying to drag Harry’s name through the dirt. So, with a forced nonchalant roll of his eyes, flick of his hair, and a barely suppressed urge to rip out Harry’s eyes that always have the girls swooning, he said:

“Well, I guess we can’t _all_ be captain of the football team, now can we?” Louis crossed his arms and cocked his hip sassily, giving Harry a shit-eating grin when their mother dropped her arms and turned back to Louis with wide eyes,

“You made captain, Louis?” She asked astonished, and Louis would have been a little offended by the surprise in her voice (because he totally had this in the bag, and that proved that she doubted him) if it weren’t for the instant drop in Harry’s face, obviously defeated.  
“Please, call me _your majesty._ ” Louis smiled innocently as Harry glared at him,

“Well, you are a royal arse.” Harry mumbled making Louis smile wider and their mum spin and slap his arm. Whining, Harry rubbed the spot their mum just smacked, pouting over exaggeratedly,

“Can’t you just get along?” She asked hopelessly,

“No.” They answered at the same time. Both boys eyes snapped up to each other’s, Harry looking very unimpressed and Louis looking rather insulted. 

“You boys are going to drive me mental!” Their mum threw up her hands in distress as she stormed out of the room and left the boys glowering at each other. Just another day in the Tomlinson household. 

**

Harry and Louis had locked themselves in their respective bedrooms, with Louis playing some mindless video game and Harry playing is guitar much too loudly, after all it was the start of a long weekend and they had nothing better to do, like say, talk to each other. It wasn’t until their father had come home and their mother called them down for dinner that the boys had to face each other once more. They raced down the stairs, Harry jumping over the rail and skipping the last few steps, his legs unfairly long. He landed with a soft thud and spun back to Louis, pulling a face of superiority before trotting into the dining room. 

They bumped into each other as they took their seats on opposite sides of the table, Louis kicked Harry’s shin and Harry kicked Louis chair back, both scowling at the other. Their dad sighed as he took his seat at the head of the table, shaking his head at his sons, because yes, this was their usual dinner routine and yes, it was probably going to be their routine until one of them move out (which will be Harry as he’s leaving 2 weeks earlier for university than Louis and despite having both gotten into the same awkwardly prestigious school with full scholarships, Louis was still confident he was going to get his degree before his brother). 

Their mother place a plate of food in front of everyone, giving her husband a sweet kiss before taking her own seat at the opposite end of the table. Everyone ate in silence, because eating dinner was also a competition. 

“Okay,” Their mum drew everyone’s attention to her just as the boys were finishing up, “as it is a long weekend, and you boys have been at each other like mad lately,” Harry pulled a face and Louis rolled his eyes, “your father and I have decided to send you both away for a few days.” Silence. “Together.” 

“Absolutely not,” Louis snapped,

“Please God, no.” Groaned Harry less than half a second later. 

“You don’t get a say in this,” Their dad piped in, both boys looking desperately at their father. “We’ve already arranged everything. You’re going camping. Tomorrow.” 

“If you want to punish me, just ground me or something!” 

“I hate camping!” 

He raised his hand to stop the onslaught of complaints coming from his children and shook his head. “The car is already packed with everything you’ll need. You just need to organize your bags. You leave tomorrow at 8am – and no complaining!” 

“But, Dad!”

“Mum. Please don’t let him do this!” 

She shook her head, “No, you boys need this. Its been too long since you spent time together, and your father and I have already made our own plans for the weekend. There is absolutely no way you are getting out of this.” Her word was final. Louis and Harry looked at each other over the table, miserable and beaten, Louis crossed his arms firmly over his chest and Harry sunk lower in his chair.

“Perfect.” He mumbled. 

**

Louis watched from the drivers seat as Harry climbed into their old family land rover, annoying orange beanie clamped over his head and still dressed in his pajama bottoms and a large grey hoodie. Typical. Harry threw the pillow he was holding into the back seat with the rest of their junk before turning back in his seat to give Louis an expectant look,

“What?” He snapped and Louis just rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long weekend. 

Their mum appeared at Louis’ window a second later, tapping on the glass with a large smile and a travel coffee mug in each hand. Louis wound down his window to accept the cups, carelessly handing one to Harry and placing his own in one of the cup holders, “Goodbye, my loves!” Harry huffed and Louis tried not to frown, “Be good and take care of each other. Remember, try and do some brotherly-bonding!” 

Louis rolled up his window without responding and Harry got comfortable in his chair, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on the window. Giving a quick wave to his parents standing by the front door of their home, Louis pulled the car out of the driveway and started down the road. The drive to the camping ground was long and gloomy and boring as fuck. Harry and Louis fought over the radio station, the heating, the directions, how the word ‘castle’ is pronounced and if bugs had feelings, among many, many other things.

So, they weren’t off to a very good start. But, finally, after many murderous thoughts on Louis’ part, and probably Harry’s too, Harry spotted a sign the told them they had arrived at the _National Park Camping Grounds._

Happy to be able to get out and stretch his legs if not anything else, three hours cramped up in a car with a boy who sings Whitney Huston songs at the top of his lungs is too long for anybody. 

It was less than ten more minutes of driving before the boys found a nice camp sight on top of a nice (and sturdy) ledge with an amazing view. Like, proper amazing. Breath taking even; trees of countless variety stretched out for miles and miles, the remnants of fog twisting through their branches, the sun shining bright and warm in the crisp blue sky, rolling mountains and rich dark dirt. Harry stood looking out over the ledge with Louis by his side, watching the sky and listening to the birds, and for a moment, Louis almost didn’t hate his parents for forcing them into this camping trip. 

The moment of peace was shattered, however, when Harry stormed away and started pulling tents and camper chairs and other nameless bits and pieces out of the car, throwing them too the ground with a heavy thud,

“Way to kill the moment, Haz.” Louis scoffed as he turned to figure out which large canvas bag held the tent. It was only just hitting midday when they started to erect the structure, 

“You’ve got it the wrong way.” Harry said matter-of-factly, holding a pole in one hand with the other braced on his hip, watching as Louis flailed in green material.

“Well,” Louis huffed, throwing down the side of the tent he was holding, “don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re an arsehole.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and help me, you ungrateful twat.”

Surprisingly, Harry put down the pole and actually gave Louis’ a hand. He tried not to show his surprise however, slapping Harry’s hand away any time it came into arms length. It took a little bit longer than expected, with a lot of whining from Louis and a lot of death threats from Harry, but finally it was finished, standing tall and proud, blending in with its surroundings and looking almost exactly like it did on the instructions. Now, all that was left was to set up everything else. _Fuck._

The sun was low in the sky, but it wasn’t yet dark when the boys decided to make a fire. Well, Louis decided and Harry could do nothing but go along and pick up sticks with his twin, often throwing the odd twig into Louis’ hair with a satisfied smirk. With all the kindling pushed up in a pile, Louis sat with a box of matches and his tongue sticking out in concentration as he tired vainly to set them alight. Harry, not for the first time, put up his hand from where he was sitting in his camper chair,

“You might want to –” 

“No! Shut up. I can do this.” Louis cut him off and continued to waste matches. Harry huffed as he pulled himself up from his chair, but Louis didn’t bother to look around, instead begging the fire to start because the ground was beginning to make his bum numb. One more failed match, and a string of curses later, Harry was crouching at Louis’ side and dumping an armful of pinecones and dried pine needles onto the unlit fire. He snatched the matches out of Louis’ hands and pushed him away before he could protest. With a large hand the could probably engulf Louis’ whole face, Harry cupped his palm over the small orange flame and guided it over to the pile of dried debris. There was a second of smoke, but soon enough the pine needles caught alight. Harry sat back on his haunches with a pleased grin, while Louis looked on at him in something akin to awe (also something he would deny later, if asked.).

“How did you know how to do that?” Louis covered the amazement in his voice with irritation, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at his twin who was now carefully blowing air into the smoking embers.

“Well, “ Harry stood back up once the fire was burning steadily, looking back over to Louis with mild eyes, “While you were off chasing a ball around a field, I was part of the junior scouts.” Louis waited for him to say the punch line of his joke; only it didn’t come. 

“Wait, like, for real?” He questioned and watched as his twin rolled his eyes,

“Yes. For real.” His voice was raspy from the smoke and Louis stared at him, completely at loss for words. How did he not know this about his brother? The boy he shared a womb with, the boy who slept in his bed until they were 8, the boy who would flick his peas at Louis from across the dinner table, the boy who would walk heavily footed down the hallway early on Sunday mornings because he knew how much it annoyed Louis. And, in retrospect, it wasn’t that big of a deal, it’s just scouts, so what? But the fact the Louis didn’t even have an inkling of Harry’s activities made him rather sad. What else didn’t he know about his brother? Was Harry actually an alien who came down from space to live in his brother’s skin? Maybe, Louis probably couldn’t tell the difference if it was staring him right in the face. 

Perhaps their mum was right, the boys needed to rediscover each other. Relearn each other’s favorite colours and what type of ice cream they preferred and how long it had been since they last cried. Things they used to know about each other, but somehow got lost along the way, choosing to ignore one another instead of asking how their day was or if they needed any help with any upcoming assignments. It was with a suddenly heavy heart that Louis asked,

“For how long?” His voice was small and he looked up under his eyelashes from when Harry was making himself comfortable in his chair,

“I don’t know, “ He pulled one of his knees up to his chest, “A few years, maybe.” 

“A few years!?” Louis gawked, shaking his head in disbelief and Harry just shrugged like it wasn’t important. After a quick and final mental decision to become the best brother Harry has ever had (to be fair, Louis is the only brother Harry has ever had), Louis dragged his chair half way around the fire so he was sitting right next to his twin, the arm rest of their chairs touching. Harry looked him up and down skeptically, as Louis leaned forward and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, smiling sweetly. “We should play a game,”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked suddenly excited, “I know a game!” He exclaimed and Louis instantly felt a little bit lighter,

“Really?” He was a quite surprised at how quickly Harry had taken to his idea, but wasn’t questioning it as he shuffled closer to his twin in eagerness,

“Yeah!” Harry leant closer to Louis, as if he was about to tell him a secret and Louis bit his lip in anticipation. “It’s called the quiet game. Lets start now.” 

Harry sat back in his chair and Louis felt his lungs deflate, scoffing at his brother and rolling his eyes. “You’re such a dick.” He sighed as sat back in his own chair. “I just mean, if we’re going to be stuck with each other for a few days we might as well learn a few things about each other…”

“Why?” Harry said a second later, not taking his eyes from the fire. Louis examined his profile, the flames casting flickering shadows over his face, making his eyes look sunken and his face tired. 

“Come on. You can ask me anything your little heart desires and I promise I’ll answer truthfully.” Louis challenged, raising his eyebrows and pouting his lips. Harry eventually tore his eyes away from the fire to meet Louis’ gaze. “I’m pretty sure there’s something you’ve always wanted to know.”

“Fine.” Harry watched him expectantly, his green eyes shining in the dying light of the day, “Tell me something you’ve never told anyone before.” 

Louis wracked his brain as he tried to think of something that meant something. But wouldn’t possibly destroy their relationship, it was in tatters as it is. Louis’ thought about telling Harry about the time he broke his brother’s favourite toy and blamed it on the neighbours dog, or that he was the one who always left the empty milk carton in the fridge, or that the plays football is because it’s the only thing he thinks he’s actually good at. But instead, he settles for,

“I’m gay?” He said it like a question, unsure if he could pull it back once it had been thrown out there for Harry to see, to ridicule, to laugh at. Louis watched as Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, not in shock, but in delight  
“Ha! I knew it!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up excitedly. “I totally called that. Like, ever since we were like 10. I knew. I fucking _knew!”_

“Shut up.” Louis huffed and gave his brother a shove, almost tipping him and his chair over into the fire. 

Harry caught his balance and pushed Louis back, a large grin still evident on his features. Louis slapped his hands away, a scowl sitting in his brow and his mouth settling into a frown, “Yeah, well, its not like you’re 100% straight, either.” 

With that, Harry’s smile wavered slightly and he looked at Louis in surprise, his eyebrows raised and his eyes curious, obviously waiting for his twin to elaborate.

“Oh, come on!” Louis rolled his eyes, “Literally everyone sees how you look at Mr. Daniels. You basically drool over him all through maths.”

Harry rolled his own eyes and made an exasperated sound, “Have you seen him, though? He’s so hot.” He looked over to where Louis was watching him knowingly and scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. “But, that doesn’t matter. We’re not talking about me.” 

“Oh, so we’re not talking about that time I found gay porn on your laptop?” Louis asked almost innocently, his head cocking to the side as he regarded Harry’s suddenly petrified face. A devilish smile crept onto Louis’ face as he watched his brother stutter for a response, quite disappointed when he settled for squawking,

“What we’re you doing in my room?!” 

“Seriously? That’s what you’re taking away from this?” Louis tisked, “I can’t believe you. There I was, minding my own business, when I stumbled upon you perverted kinky video. Like, they were totally going for it, Harry. They were getting it down… or should I say up?” Louis winked in his brother’s direction, hearing him shuffle uncomfortably in his chair. “The dirty talk was a bit terrible though, never been a fan of it, myself. Oh! And the littler one was so unnecessarily loud, like he was all ‘Oh yeah. Fuck! Right there!’” Louis started rolling his hips in the chair and panting exaggeratedly, trying to reenact the scene he had witnessed. He scrunched his eyes shut and continued to moan louder and louder, random curse words falling from his lips. He could hear Harry shuffling and clearing his throat from beside him, but Louis just cried out into the night, his head thrown back. He was just reaching his imaginary climax when Harry’s voice suddenly sliced through the air,

“How about we play a new game,” He suddenly suggested cutting Louis off, getting to his feet and rummaging through a yellow duffle bag

“I really don’t want to play the quiet game,” Louis taunted, letting his head lull back on his shoulders, a satisfied smirk lighting his lips. His eyes watched the sky above him, the sun having completely set, the darkened sky speckled with stars that aren’t visible from their house in the city. It was calm. It was nice. Louis was only bought out of his thoughts when he felt something slide around his wrist, fearing it was some sort of snake, or worse, a bug, Louis tried to fling his hand up and flick the thing off. Only, his arm wouldn’t move. Suddenly panicked, Louis looked down to see Harry tying an old rope around his wrist and securing it to the arm of the chair.

“What the fuck are you doing, Harry.” Louis struggled against the restraint, using his free hand to pick at the knot Harry had just tied. His bother caught his other hand and, not without a bit of a fight, Harry started binding Louis other wrist,

“It’s part of the game,” He smiled devilishly up at his brother and before Louis could protest he continued, “Rules: You’re not allowed to flinch and I’ve tied your hands to make sure they don’t get in the way. If you flinch or tell me to stop, I get to do whatever I want with your phone. Anything. I. Want.” 

“And what if I win?” Louis challenged. What can he say, bonding with Harry or not, Louis always had a competitive streak. 

“Then you can do whatever you want with mine.” Louis mulled it over in his head before giving a curt nod. He could totally win this. 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.” Harry repeated, but he didn’t move. He watched Louis intently from where he stood, his hands hanging limply by his sides, still dressed in his pajama bottoms and orange beanie, have long ago shed the heavy hoody, now only in a thin cotton shirt. 

“Well, then?” Louis prompted a moment later when it was clear Harry wasn’t going to do anything. The boy visibly jumped and shook his head slightly, a small smile edging at the corner of his mouth. 

Without saying anything, Harry leaned forward and ruffled Louis’ hair. Instinctively, Louis yanked his head back and pulled a face of irritation, he hated people touching his hair. “No flinching.” Harry warned and Louis sighed, unimpressed, but let his head fall forward once again. 

Harry waited no time in pressing forward until his face was mere centremetres from Louis’. The elder of the two narrowed his eyes and his fingers curled around the arms of the chair, forcing his expression to come across as stony as he kept unwavering eye contact, staring into dark emerald swirls that flickered in the light from the fire. He could feel Harry’s breath of his face, brushing across his skin in warm waves, smelling of mint and Louis swallowed thickly. It was both intimidating and exciting, watching the cogs turn in Harry’s eyes as he decided what to do with his twin. 

Without warning, Harry stuck his tongue out and licked a long stripe from the tip of Louis’ nose to his hairline, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Louis felt his jaw drop in repulsion and Harry cracked a peel of laughter.

“Ew.” He mumbled, his annoyance clear in his voice. Harry laughed a little longer before he placed his hands atop of Louis’ and leaned in close once more. There was a second of Louis’ scowling into green depths, then Harry stuck a finger up his nose and proceeded to wipe his pretend boogers off on Louis’ cheek. “You’re disgusting.” He informed Harry, but the boy just shrugged, unfazed. 

Harry dropped down to his knees and started to untie the knot in Louis’ vans, unlacing the shoes until he held two long shoelaces in his fingers and Louis contemplated kicking his brother in his face while he was down there. He bit down hard into his lips as he tried to suppress the urge. Harry appeared before his face once more with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his mouth as he placed the shoelaces into the pocket of Louis’ jeans. Louis was suddenly disappointed he’d missed his chance. 

He watched as Harry’s amused gaze flickered over his features, contemplating what to do next. Louis watched him carefully, trying to decipher those deep and forceful eyes, hoping to brace himself as to what to expect next. What he never would have expected, however, was for Harry to duck his head forward, placing his lips on Louis’. It was quick, too quick for Louis to react as he just sat there staring blankly at his brother, wondering if it had even happened at all. 

Harry nibbled at the inside of his lip as he watched for his brother’s reaction, leaning in and placing another kiss to Louis’ mouth, this one slower, sweeter. Louis sat stunned, his eyes wide and his mouth frozen. When Harry pulled back once more, Louis was still yet to budge. His breath was caught in his throat and his heart stuttered in his chest, Harry examined him with an unreadable expression while Louis’ mind screamed at him. 

This was wrong. Harry was his brother. His _twin_ brother. His annoying pain-in-the-ass twin brother. Yet when Harry connected their lips once again, Louis found himself breathing in deep, the smell of Harry seeping into his lungs and making him dizzy. He remained unmoving as Harry sucked his lips between his teeth and it was weird; not the _kissing your brother_ thing, but more the _having someone kiss you and not being able to kiss back_ thing. Harry removed his mouth only to reattach it to Louis’ jawbone, leaving a trail of light kisses and his lips drifted down to his neck. 

Louis sucked in a breath and Harry teeth caught the skin over his pulse point, biting down and making Louis hiss. Harry moved his hands from where they were placed securely on Louis’ to fiddle with the highest button on Louis’ shirt. His fingers itched as Harry’s mouth made its way further down his neck and into the newly exposed skin of his collarbones, his large hands still making easy work of the buttons. 

Against his will, Louis’ dick twitched in his jeans as he felt Harry’s breath ghost over the sensitive skin of his chest, goose bumps traveling down his arms and back. Staring straight ahead and willing his heart beat to fall back into a rhythm less sporadic than its current pace, Louis battled with himself weather or not to look down at his brother. The action would surely let him know that he was effecting Louis and Louis didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, so he continued to stare into the darkness. It was less then half a second later when Harry latched on to one of his nipples, making the boy’s eyes snap down and a gasp involuntarily leave his mouth. Harry looked up at him under this eyelashes and he swirled his tongue about the hard nub. He was crouching in between Louis’ knees, looking like sin and Louis couldn’t help the feeling of blood rushing into his crotch.

His long fingers rested at Louis’ hips as his teeth dragged over the sensitive area before continuing further down his breastbone and towards his stomach. Which is problematic, because Louis is ticklish. Violently ticklish. The anticipation of Harry’s lips on his stomach had him squirming in his seat and biting back a squeal. Scrunching his eyes shut, Louis waited, waiting for his body to jolt and his legs to twist. But when Harry’s mouth left from when they were sucking a bruise just under his sternum, it didn’t return and Louis slowly unpeeled his eyelids to see Harry staring at him with wide earnest eyes.

“You okay?” He asked, his voice husky and his mouth puffy. Louis found himself watching his lips, taking a second to register the question,

“Yep. Fine. Are you okay?” Louis rattled off quickly, not trusting his voice. A new smirk etched into Harry’s features and he leaned in close to brush his lips along the shell of Louis’ ear,

“Can I keep going?” His voice was barely over a whisper, his hot breath hitting Louis’ neck and sending a ripple of shivers down his spine. The smell of Harry was suffocating, his silky curls tickling Louis nose and Harry hands still vice-like on his hips. Still not trusting his voice, Louis made a noncommittal sound. Knowing that if he did tell Harry to stop, the little shit could do whatever he wanted with his precious phone, but if he stuck this out, Louis could totally send out an outrageously devastating mass text from Harry’s phone (the main hurdle here being Louis’ chest was now peppered with bruises and Harry’s lips were pink and his eyes were glassy and Louis is going to pretend that its the excitement about the text that sent the butterflies in his stomach into flight and not from when Harry placed another open-mouthed kiss to his lips). 

Without removing his mouth from Louis’, and almost regretfully Louis found himself returning the attentions, Harry began fiddling with the buckle of Louis’ belt. Louis didn’t realize his eyes had fluttered shut and that his fingers had relaxed from their grip on the chair until Harry had his belt completely undone and place a pressured hand over Louis’ still half hard bulge. Suddenly, Louis eyes were snapping oven and his head was being yanked back as he jerked against his restrains on the chair. 

“What the fuck, Harry?!” He mumbled around the boy’s tongue that was still in his mouth. 

“Are you going to back out?” Harry murmured into Louis’ skin, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips. Louis shook his head firmly; there was no way he was letting Harry win this. “Then trust me.” 

And Louis did. He trusted Harry as he placed one last kiss to his mouth before dropping back down to in between Louis’ knees and as he ran one long fingered hand up Louis thigh and placed the other back over Louis’ growing dick. Licking his lips sinfully, Harry pressed his palm down gently, the pressure eliciting a squeak from between Louis’ lips. Harry smiled up at his brother cheekily and Louis would have buried his face in his hands if they hadn’t been tied to the chair. So, instead he had to look Harry in the eye and try not to moan as his twin repeated the action. Louis had to draw his bottom lip between his teeth as Harry kissed just above the waistband of his underwear, his zipper wide open and his chest exposed to the cold night air. 

Harry’s hand continued to run up and down Louis’ leg almost comfortingly as his mouth dropped lower and he mouthed over his ever-growing erection. Louis sucked in a breath that sounded suspiciously like a gasp when Harry flicked out his tongue to lick along the outlined length of his pulsating dick, soaking the thin material in saliva and making the already too-tight fabric even more constricting. He didn’t have a moment to gather his thought and completely comprehend what was happening before Harry was slipping his fingers past the elastic and taking Louis’ erection in his hand. Louis was about to protest, about to call off their ‘game’, opting that it had all gone too far and that Harry could do whatever the fuck he wanted with Louis’ phone as long as he promised to never speak of this again. But that was before Harry put his dick in his mouth, and now that Louis aching need was now engulfed in the warm silkiness of his brother’s mouth, Louis could hardly remember to breathe let alone tell him to stop. 

His fingers clenched around the chair and Harry swallowed him further down, his hand frozen on Louis’ thigh while the other gripped the base of his cock to keep him steady. Louis was pretty sure he was going to pass out. Harry’s tongue dragged along the underside of his erection as his pulled his head back up, making a obscene slurping sound before bobbing back down. He sucked hard on the tip, his tongue swirling around the head and kitten licking at his slit, making Louis’ hips buck up involuntarily, already embarrassingly close to the edge. Harry pulled off a moment later, his hand still stroking as he looked up as his twin with mischievous eyes, Louis’ dick coated in a glistening sheen of his saliva. Keeping eye contact, and with a slight smile tugging on his rosy lips, Harry placed an open mouthed kiss to the tip then another slightly further down and another and another until he got to the bottom of his shaft, his eyes never leaving Louis’. 

Licking back up from the base to the head, Harry shifted his hand from Louis’ thigh and placed it in the centre of his chest, his nails digging into his skin, but Louis couldn’t bring himself to mind and Harry licked over his slit slowly. Leisurely, Harry’s fingers dragged down Louis’ chest, his fingernails leaving red marks in their wake as he took Louis back into his mouth, swallowing until he hit the back of his throat. When Harry finally looked back up at him, red-rimmed eyes framed by thick eyelashes and lips stretched perfectly around Louis’ dick as he fought back the urge to gag, Louis breath caught in his throat. It was the most beautiful he’d ever seen Harry look, flushed and forced, looking up at Louis like he’s the sun in the sky. It only took the sight of one strained tear to roll down Harry’s cheek that had Louis exploding without warning, not giving him any time to warn his brother. With a chest wracking moan, Louis came into Harry’s mouth, making him choke and splutter, pulling off his dick as spit and come dripped down his chin and into the grass below. 

Louis panted as he came down from his high and Harry wiped his chin with the back of his hand, a small chuckle falling from his lips. If Louis wasn’t so blissed out and tied to a chair, he’d slap the smug little smile of his stupid face. But that wasn’t the case and Louis sat boneless in his chair as he stared at the star speckled sky, trying to make sense of the situation. It wasn’t until he felt tugging on his wrist that he looked down to see Harry untying the rope. Once he was free of his confines, Louis rubbed his wrist and Harry sat back on his haunches, looking up at his brother.

“You just-”

“Yeah.” Harry cut him off, his voice husky and his eyes still bloodshot. 

“With your mouth-” 

“Yeah.” Harry nodded a little, gaging Louis reaction,

“We’re… Brothers,” Louis tried one last time, leaning forward as Harry sighed, 

“Yeah.” His expression caught between acceptance and total denial. He smoothed his features over a second later, however, replacing his frown with an evil smirk, “Don’t tell me you’re backing out? Because if so, I require your phone, please.” 

Louis’ eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry’s smiling face, a smudge of Louis’ come still clinging to the side of his mouth. He ignored the interested twitch his dick gave, “You’re fucking ridiculous!” Louis tucked himself back into his pants and got to his feet, looking down at his brother in frustration, Harry’s taunting smile sliding from his face. “Seriously, what are you playing at? That’s not something you do to win a game, or maybe that is what you do. We’re not all like you though, Harry. For some of us, that sort of thing actually means something. Sex means something to me!” And with that Louis stormed over to the tent, leaving a stunned Harry crouching on the ground and watching after him. He unzipped the tent and stepped inside, looking back at his twin long enough to yell: “If this had a door I would slam it!” Before zipping up the tent and blocking Harry out. 

**

Louis wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying in the tent. Maybe 40 minutes, maybe 3 hours, there was no way he could tell. After he’d yelled at Harry, Louis had shed himself of his clothing, ripping off his shirt and hopping out of his jeans, angrily throwing them at the wall of the tent and huffing in frustration. So, now he lay there in nothing but his underwear and its cold as fuck, but he doesn’t want to move because his side of the blow up mattress has finally soaked up some of his body heat and warmed slightly. Which raised another issue: the bed. There was only one. One double sized blow up mattress stuffed into one tiny tent for two teenage boys to share, which was painful before Harry had sucked him off, but now it just seemed like a cruel trick the universe was playing on Louis. 

Louis’ eyes had long ago adjusted to the darkness, the flickering fire out side and the glow set by the full moon cast sending dancing shadows over his face. He couldn’t hear Harry outside, couldn’t hear anything expect for the occasional sizzle or snap from the fire or an owl hooting outside. His mind relayed the night events in a continuous loop. How could they possibly go from Louis trying to bond with his brother to coming down his said-brother’s throat? More than once, his dick throbbed in approval as he relived what it felt like to have Harry’s mouth on him, and more than once, Louis would huff in frustration before rolling over and trying to think of something else, like naked grannies. It never worked, however, because two minutes later he was back to picturing his twin’s bright red eyes and puffy mouth. 

Louis was on his side staring at the wall of the tent when he heard the zip being pulled down. Knowing it was Harry, but kind of hoping it was an axe murderer, Louis sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a shuffle of material and a muffled curse, and Louis could only imagine the boy tripping over his clothes that he’d stroomed over the small space. Louis nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something soft and heavy encompass his body. It took him a second to realize it was a blanket, the same moment he realized, there was a dip in the bed and Louis almost found himself sliding into the middle of the mattress. God, he hated air mattresses. Rolling over enough so he could look over his shoulder, Louis cracked open one of his eyes.

Harry was sitting at the edge of the bed with his back to Louis. He had discarded his shirt, his skin glowing in the pale light, showing the expansion of the taught muscles in his back. His head was hunched and his elbows were on his knees. Louis could only see him from behind, but he looked exhausted and worn, his breaths coming out as sighs and his chest shuttering with each exhale. Louis watched him for a few seconds before Harry sat up straighter and appeared to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, before his maneuvered his legs so he was more or less laying next to Louis. Louis rolled back over away from the boy, any hope he had of getting to sleep before now long gone. He stared at the wall as he tried to focus on keeping his breathing level, ignoring the fact that Harry was under the blanket too, and that his radiating body heat had already taken the cold numb out of Louis’ fingers. 

Poking one of his hands out from under the awkward cocoon Harry had wrapped them in, Louis’ fingertips brushed against something lying on the floor of the tent. Louis could tell without looking that it was the discarded material of his jeans, having must of landed there when he threw them in his fit of rage. His finger poked something hard and Louis took a second to realize it was the end of one of his laces Harry had taken out of his shoes, still being held in the pocket of his jeans. Louis thumbed the woven cord, his mind once again flashing images of his brother’s mouth stretched out over his cock. Louis’ dick twitched and his wrapped the shoelaces around his hand, rolling over so he was on his back and staring at the canopy of the tent, hyperaware of his shoulder brushing Harry’s. 

Harry breathed out a shuddering breath at the contact and Louis nibbled at his lip, not daring to look over at his twin. Without his permission, Louis’ voice was leaving his mouth,

“Harry,” It was barely over a whisper, the word cutting through the air as the dark seemed to sigh around them.

“Yeah?” Came the reply, not much louder than Louis’ own scratchy voice. 

“About before-”

“Lou, I’m really sorry.” There was ruffling and Harry turned on his side to face his brother and Louis couldn’t resist turning his head to meet Harry’s pleading eyes. “I know I got carried away and I’m so, so sorry. You don’t want me like that and I get it, I do, I just. You’re always so bright and adorable and I couldn’t help myself.” His voice was suddenly less urgent and more heartfelt, “and it did mean something to me… It wasn’t just mindless sex. I’ve been wanting to do that for so long and… I don’t know, I was hoping I could show you how I see you. How I’ve always seen you.” Harry reached out a hand like he was going to place it on Louis’ cheek, but pull out in the last second, letting it drop back between them onto the mattress. “But I promise I’ll never do it again. I’ll never put you in that sort of position. I feel terrible and I’m so sorry.” 

Louis watched him for a minute, his eyes glancing over his features, then once again, his mouth started working on its own accord, “It’s just not fair–” He started but was cut off by Harry’s panicked voice,

“I know, it wasn’t fair on you and it’s still not fair on you. I shouldn’t have told you how I felt. Fuck. I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I? Fuck, Lou. I’m so sor-” Now it was Louis’ turn to talk over Harry, having to physical put his palm over Harry’s mouth to stop him from rambling. 

“Not on me. It’s not fair on _you._ ” Harry’s lips fell slack from where they were pushed up against his palm, and although it was dark, Louis could see a look of confusion coloring his features. He mumbled something inaudible into Louis’ hand, pealing back his twin’s fingers when Louis raised a quizzical eyebrow to repeat what he’d just said, 

“What do you mean?” Harry’s voice was a barely concealed whisper, his hand still gripping Louis’ and his eyes wide and questioning. In his spare hand, the one that was not being gently held by his brother, Louis played with the shoelace in his fingers, trying to gain some confidence. 

“Well,” Louis mentally high fived himself when his voice didn’t shake, rolling both him and Harry over before climbing on top of him. Harry looked up at him in shock as Louis settled himself to top of his brother, his thigh straddling his waist and his bum sitting dangerously close to his crotch. With one of Harry’s hands still in his, Louis pinned it above Harry’s head and against the pillow, blindly feeling for his other hand as he lent down close to Harry’s ear, the smell of his shampoo intoxicating. “You never got your turn.”

And with that, Louis pulled up Harry’s other hand so they were locked at the wrist. He pulled back enough to watch Harry’s expressions change as he began to tie his brother’s hands together with the shoelace, tight enough to keep them together but not tight enough to dig into his skin. Louis could see Harry’s throat bob as he swallowed thickly, his arms stretched up and body pliant beneath Louis’ weight. It was nice, having his brother beneath him like this. Louis found himself watching Harry’s hungrily as he sat up straight, looking down at him with clouded eyes. 

“Louis,” Louis eyes snapped up from where they were studying the expansions of his bare chest and up to Harry sincere gaze, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” 

Louis placed his small hands on Harry’s stomach, sliding them up as he bowed down until they were wrapped around his neck and Louis’ face was close enough to Harry’s that their noses brushed, “But do I want to.” 

Louis wasted no time in closing the gaps between their mouths, sliding his lips against his brother’s and eliciting a pleased moan from Harry in response. Harry kissed back with as much ferventness as he was receiving, pushing his head up off the pillow to keep his lips pressed to Louis’. Louis’ hands slid up Harry’s arms, his smooth skin sliding under his palms until his fingers reached the confines, pushing his wrists back down to the pillow, their mouths disengaging with a wet pop. Looking down at his twin’s flushed face, Louis slowly edged his bum back until he was more or less sitting over Harry’s dick. He could feel Harry’s already half-hard cock pulsating under him and he quirked an eyebrow down at his brother, a cheeky smile pulling at his lips. 

Louis leaning back down and drawed Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, grinding his hips down. Harry gasped into his mouth as his hips bucked forward, Louis having to hold on tighter to his wrists to stop his hands from rising off the pillow, his smile still pressing to his lips. He wasn’t sure why, or how, but suddenly Louis needed Harry. In every sense of the word. As if he was suddenly seeing him in a new light, a light that made his lips the most appealing thing in the world. And yes, it was confusing as fuck, but Louis was a teenager whose life was governed by raging hormones and socially unacceptable or not, all Louis’ mind was focusing on in that point of time was the feel of Harry’s dick slide against his own and nothing else mattered. He could have an existential crisis in the morning when his brother wasn’t panting into his mouth. 

Louis removed his hands from Harry’s wrists, sitting up and placing his palms of his flushed chest as he circled his hips, ripping a pleading groan out of Harry’s throat. If Louis had been in the right mindset, he would have teased his twin for being so eager, but the feeling of Harry’s erection under his bum wiped all rational thought from his brain, staring of at Harry with ravenous eyes. He reached behind him for the waistband of Harry’s pants, shimmying them down past his hipbones. Harry caught on pretty quickly, lifting his bum so his brother could get the material over the swell of his cheeks before dropping back down and kicking them the rest of the way off. Louis gave Harry a warning look, one that said ‘don’t you dare fucking move’ before plopped onto the bed beside him and shucked off his own underwear before climbing back onto his twin, his hard on standing proud while Harry’s sat heavily between the crease of his arse, already leaking precome. Harry moaned breathily as Louis settled himself, his bum providing much needed friction. 

Without much grace, Louis shoved his hand into Harry’s face, “Suck.” He demanded, slipping three of his fingers past his parted lips without waiting for a reply. Harry swirled his tongue around his digits, his eyes not leaving his brother’s, and coating them in a liberal amount of saliva. Louis was suddenly recalling how it felt to have Harry’s lips wrapped around his dick and his cock seemed to grow impossibly harder. 

Louis shuffled up the bed, his leaking erection grazing on Harry’s chest and making him whimper, until his knees were braced under his twin’s armpits. Without removing his fingers from the warmth of Harry’s mouth, Louis used his free hand guide Harry’s arms down from above his head and under Louis’ bum, so the he was essentially straddling his neck. His dick was close to Harry’s nose, and the boy looked up at him desperately,

“You’re going to lube me up with your tongue, aren’t you Harry.” Louis’ voice rasped and Harry bit down on his fingers, nodding eagerly. Taking out his fingers, Louis waited until Harry shuffled down the bed so that his face was directly under Louis’ bum.

Louis sunk down and Harry wasted no time in licking a wet stripe over his fluttering ring. Unable to hold back his groan, Louis’ head ducked forward and he tried to support himself, but the wall of the tent bowed under the weight of his hands. Harry nipped and licked at his hole teasingly, and Louis wasn’t entirely sure his brother could breath but he didn’t ponder on it long because Harry’s tongue was slipping past the ring of muscle and into his tight walls. Louis rocked his hips down, meeting the trust of Harry’s tongue, feeling impossibly close to edge and he knew it was now or never. 

With his fingers still coated in Harry’s saliva, Louis bought his hand up to Harry’s chin, joining his brother’s tongue at his clenching hole. Louis slipped his first finger in down to the second knuckle, sliding against Harry’s tongue as he pushed further into himself, his thighs quivering at Harry’s temples. With the extra lubrication from his salivating twin, Louis easily slipped in a second finger and began scissoring to open himself up. He caught Harry’s tongue more than once between his fingers, but the boy just moaned into his arse and Louis continued to stretch himself. When he finally pushed the third finger in, he was positively fucking himself down on Harry’s mouth, his fingers not long enough to reach his prostate, but he still tried in vain to reach that sweet spot. Louis soon grew impatient, and was pretty sure he was going to regret it in the morning, but he backed down from Harry’s face and hovered over his leaking cock, hardly prepared to take Harry’s substantially sized dick. 

Louis spat into his hand and rubbed it over Harry’s erection, spreading the precome at the tip over his shaft. Rising up on his knees, Louis positioned Harry’s cock at his fluttering hole and shooting his brother one last questioning look. Harry nodded against the pillow; his mouth shining with spit and his eyes glistened in the dull light, looking thoroughly fucked, it was almost enough to make Louis come there and then. 

Carefully, Louis sunk down onto his brother’s dick, both gasping once Harry’s head was surrounded by Louis’ walls. Inch by inch, Louis lowered himself, breathing through his nose and not taking his eyes from where Harry was watching his cock disappear into his brother’s arse. Harry groaned when Louis bottomed out and Louis bowed his head, trying to catch his breath as his body adjusted to Harry’s size. Harry’s tied hands reached out to stroke Louis’ thigh, encouraging him to move, the action snapping Louis’ gaze to him. With newfound determination, Louis yanked Harry’s hands back up above his head, sliding half way off his dick to reach, holding his wrist tightly.

“No touching,” He warned,

“Then please Lou, fucking move!” Harry pleaded, his voice a poorly contained whimper. 

Louis slid further off his shaft only to drop back down a second later. Harry groaned and threw his head back into the pillow, his eyes clenching shut momentarily as Louis gasped, trying to maneuver his hips so Harry would hit the spot that sent him over the edge. The stretch burned, but in the best way possible and Louis dropped himself back down, harder this time. He let go of Harry’s wrists to brace himself with his palms on his brother’s broad chest, shamelessly fucking himself on his throbbing cock. Harry thrust back up into him, the blunt head of his dick hitting his prostate and pulling a stifled scream from Louis’ throat, his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open. Harry continued to hit the spot, angling his hip so that with every thrust he pushing Louis closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Louis’ arms gave out from under him and he fell to Harry’s chest, his neglected cock rubbing between their stomach and he had to stifle another cry into his brother’s shoulder, biting down on the valley between his neck and collarbone. Both boys panted as they drew closer to their climax, Louis unlatching his teeth from Harry’s neck to find his lips instead, pushing his tongue into his mouth grinding his arse down. Their teeth clicked and Louis felt warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach, his leg shaking and his fingers threading themselves into Harry’s hair,

“Harry- ungh! Har-ry! Fuck so, fuck! Uh!” With one last thrust and a tight pull on Harry’s curls, Louis was coming between their stomachs. His eyes clenching shut and his vision burning white as he screamed Harry’s name. It only too a couple more thrust into Louis’ quivering walls that had Harry spilling his load, shooting up into Louis with a gasp and a sporadic buck of his hips. 

“Fuck.” Louis commented breathlessly into Harry’s shoulder, his softening dick becoming uncomfortable but he didn’t want to ruin the moment so he kept his mouth shut. Harry nodded in blissed agreement as Louis rolled of his stomach and onto the mattress beside him, both of their chest covered in Louis come and Harry’s come starting to leak out his abused hole, feeling much less amazing as it had felt a minute ago. He shuffled painfully next to Harry, the boy bringing down his hands from above his head to swipe his finger through the mess on Louis’ chest. The boy stopped his fidgeting and watched as Harry bought his finger up to his mouth a licked it clean, 

“That’s gross.” Louis said, but he cracked a smile, no heat behind his words. A smile bloomed on Harry’s own face as he leant over and brushed his lips against his twin’s, roaming his mouth with lazy intent. The spunk on their chest had started to dry and Louis was practically laying in a pool of it, so it was with a sad pop that he pulled away from Harry’s addictive lips. 

“How are we going to explain the come in the mattress to mum and dad?” Louis questioned once he had enough space between them so he could talk. Harry chuckled, licking his lips and looking down at their chests,

“Yeah, that might be a problem.” He held his hands up to Louis’ face, “Can you untie me now?” 

“No-can-do.” Louis replied easily, having finally caught his breath. Harry looked at him puzzled and a wicked grin pulled at Louis’ lips. “Need to make sure you’re ready for round two. First one to come looses.” And with that he was rolling back onto Harry and slamming their lips together. After all, old habits die hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writers block for the longest time and when I finally decide knuckle down and get something out, I come up with this 9000 word monstrosity. Oops. 
> 
> If you're interested in my other incest musings they are [Oh, Brother.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1138581), [Unusual Reunion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824569), [ Brotherly Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141232), and [Pinky Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1157960%22)
> 
> Anyway, peace, love and merry christmas! xx


End file.
